Love Rekindled
by aragorn88123
Summary: Jonathan and his wife Jenny are having problems which they must solve but at the same time Evy has a problem of her own. She must choose between the man she is with and the man that she had loved long ago. Please RR. I know it moves fast on last chapter
1. Chapter 1: Late Night Visitor

**Love Rekindled**

Written by Description: Jonathan and his wife Jenny are having problems which they must solve but at the same time Evy has a problem of her own. She must choose between the man she is with and the man that she had loved long ago.

Disclaimer: I don't own all the characters in this story. Most of them belong to Stephen Sommers. Check the author's note at the end of chapter seven but note you do have to read the entire story before you understand part of the author note.

**Chapter 1**

Evy tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable spot to sleep but she couldn't find the right spot. She finally decided to make her way to the library upstairs when she heard someone come in the front door. She went to investigate who it was only to find Jonathan trying to find his way through the dark house not to mention he was drunk.

"Jonathan, where have you been?" Evy said with a mad kind of tone. She was angry with him for coming in so late but figured that he was at the bar.

"I've been trying to get rid of some of those crazy memories of the old days." Jonathan was referring to when Imhotep had tried to kill his sister to bring back his love.

"Jonathan drinking is not going to help with that. Drinking will not get rid of the memory, it will just make it more blurry and the memory will come back the next day. Now, go get some sleep."

Evy helped Jonathan get to his bedroom but as they went up the stairs to get back to his room they heard another noise. Evy took Jonathan the rest of the way and then went back to see what the noise was. She heard it again this time coming from the library where she was trying to go in the first place. When she entered the room she saw a woman standing in the corner of the room looking at book that were sitting on a table. Evy stood there trying to figure out if she knew the person or not. The woman finally stopped looking at the books on the table and turned around. Evy's mouth then dropped open, she knew the woman but thought that she had left the house years ago. It was Jenny, her brothers ex-wife. Evy didn't think that she would ever see her again. Evy noticed that she was crying and went to give her a comforting hug.

"What wrong Jenny? What brought you back?" Evy was still hugging her trying to get her to calm down a bit.

"I came back to see Jonathan but when I got here to talk to him he left to go to the bar." She took in a breath and cried harder. "I wish he would just talk to me but every time I try he walks out on me. I want to explain to him why I left without telling him."

Evy hugged her again and took her to the spare bedroom to talk there instead of in the library. She thought that if they were in the bedroom she could get Jenny calm enough to go to sleep. She didn't know that Jonathan had gotten back up and started to stagger around the house. When Evy started to take Jenny to the spare bedroom she saw Jonathan making his way toward the library. She quickly decided to take the long way around and go down the stairs that were to the left of the library. Her plan was to avoid Jonathan entirely so he wouldn't go running to the bar again. Her plan was trashed when Jonathan saw her and Jenny going for the stairs.

"Evy what are you doing with _HER_? She's not welcome here any more. Get her out of this house." Jonathan was very angry to see that his own sister was betraying him by letting Jenny stay in the house longer than he thought she should.

"I can't just kick her out of the house Jonathan. She has no where to go and she needs to talk to me about something. Go back to your room." Evy was trying to remain calm about the whole thing because she wanted to get sleep not sit there all night fighting with Jonathan about Jenny being in the house.

"She can stay in a hotel. She doesn't need to be in my house when she thinks that she can just run off."

"Excuse me, this is my house not yours. You just live and eat here. If you want this to be your house, which will never happen, then you need to start paying the bills and buying your own food. Jenny will stay in the spare bedroom for now until you can learn to listen to what she has to say." Evy was getting very angry. She couldn't understand where he got the idea that the house was his. The only thing she could think of to calm her down was that he was drunk and didn't know what he was saying. She finally got Jenny to the spare bedroom and Jonathan went to his.

"I'm sorry that my brother is being such an asshole about this whole thing. He is drunk and can be pretty dumb about things." Evy knew that Jenny already figured all this out but she was hoping to get a smile or even a laugh out of her. She didn't laugh though, she didn't even smile she just started crying more, "I didn't mean to make you cry. Please calm down." Evy tried persuading her to stop but Jenny just kept crying.

"Sorry, I don't mean to carry on like this but I feel so bad about leaving him and when I come back to explain it he just walks away from me. I want to talk to someone about it but I don't know who will listen."

"I'll listen to you if you want to tell me what's up." Evy was trying to be supportive and comforting.

"Well he think that I left him because I fell in love with another man but I really left him because my parents forced me to meet this man that they wanted me to marry but I don't love him. I left the note on Jonathan's dresser and I guess he misinterpreted it. Can you talk to him for me please." She stopped crying but Evy knew that she could start any time now.

"I'll talk to him but I'm not guaranteeing you that he'll listen to me after all he is my brother and doesn't listen to me half the time any way." Evy only agreed to help because she thought that Jenny and Jonathan were the perfect couple next to her and Rick.

The next day they all woke up except Jonathan because he always slept in on weekdays or any day for that matter. At breakfast, Rick was surprised to see Jenny sitting at the table.

"Hi Jenny. When did you come back?" Rick was a little confused, Jonathan told him that Jenny wouldn't return to the house.

"Last night. I came to talk to Jonathan but he won't listen to me so I'm having Evy do it." Jenny got up from the table and gave Rick a hug.

"Jonathan told me that you left him for another man and that you weren't come back again."

"Jonathan tends to take things out of proportion and make things say something that they didn't. I went to tell my family that I was already married and didn't need some big shot with lots of money to make me happy. My parents, of course, said that it wasn't right for me to marry Jonathan. They told me that I should marry a man that has his own house and doesn't drink his life away." Jenny was mocking her parents when Jonathan came into the kitchen. He took a look around and left again. Evy knew where he was headed and She jumped up and ran to the door to block his way out.

"Evy what are you doing? Get out of my way." Jonathan said with an angry tone.

"No Jonathan. We're going to talk about you and Jenny. I don't care if I have to tie you to a chair you will listen to me." Evy said with frustration.

"I don't want to talk about this Evy. It's over between us and she doesn't have anything to say that can change my mind about it. Now GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Evy glared at him and then looked to Rick. Rick smiled at her and then he ran to grab Jonathan. As soon as he had Jonathan, Rick held him down in a chair so Evy could talk to him. Just as Evy was about to talk to him Jenny ran into the living room to see what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Jenny asked seeing that Rick had a hold of Jonathan and wouldn't let him up.

"I'm going to talk to him. This is the only way he'll listen to me and the only way I can keep him from running out to the bar. Now Jonathan Jenny didn't leave you for another man, she left you because she had to talk to her parents."

"Bull shit. She left me for a rich, high class guy."

"No she didn't. She left to tell…." Evy was interrupted by Jenny.

"Let me talk to him about this. If Rick lets you go will you stay here to listen to what I have to say?" Jenny was looking Jonathan in the eyes. She knew that Jonathan would probably run but wanted to see if he would stay if he saw the puppy face.

"Fine but make it quick because I have to leave for the bar." Jonathan said in an impatient tone.

"I didn't leave you for that guy, I left to tell my parents that I didn't want to marry him because I found the man I want to spend my life with." She started to tear up again but Jonathan looked at her and saw that she wasn't lying.

"Why would they make you marry someone that you didn't want to marry." Jonathan couldn't figure out why any one would make their child marry a man she doesn't want to.

"They thought that you were just a hard drunk and wouldn't appreciate me. The drunk part was proven because you've done nothing but drink since I got here but I know that you appreciate me more than he would. I love you Jonathan and I always will. Please don't leave me." She gave the puppy face one more time to make sure that she had Jonathan.

"I won't, and I love you too and always will." Jonathan got up and kissed her and they went to the spare bedroom to get Jenny's stuff so they could move it upstairs.

Evy and Rick watched Jenny and Jonathan leave the room. Evy was happy to see that Jonathan had forgiven Jenny and they weren't going to be separated. That night after dinner, Evy didn't go to bed right away. She had told Rick that she was going to the library to read some of the books they had and she would be in bed in a couple of hours. She went into the library and found her self thinking about the past. She was thinking about him, thinking of how she loved him but couldn't tell Rick since she kept it from him this long. She wanted to see him again but she knew that she couldn't. He was gone forever. She knew she would never see him again but she was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2: Imhotep Returns

**Chapter 2**

An Egyptologist from America seeking the tomb of an ancient pharaoh of Egypt had stumbled onto the Book of the Dead. He had found the book in Thebes after checking the near by library for information about the pharaoh.

"How much do you want for this book?" He asked the shop keeper. The shop keeper stared at him and finally answered that he would give it to him for nothing. He didn't want the book because of the stories that he heard about a mummy coming to life. The American took the book wondering why the man had given it to him for nothing.

As he walked through the dig sight he was reading from the book. He only read it to himself, he didn't want to interrupt the diggers with him reading. He decided to take the book to a near by rock away from the digging and began to read it out loud. All of a sudden there was a loud rumbling and the ground began to shake violently. The sounds stopped as did the ground. The American went to check on his digging crew only to find out that he was there alone. He felt as though he was being watched and turned around to see nothing but sand and the rock that he had sat on to read the book. He then turned again only to find a half decade person behind him. He tried to scream but all that came out was air.

"You have awoken me. For this I thank you. Why are you here?" Imhotep said trying to figure things out.

"I came in search of a pharaoh. Who are you?" The man was startled by what he saw and was starting to back away from Imhotep.

"I am Imhotep, pharaoh's high priest and keeper of the dead. I must find my prey so I can regenerate. To do so you must get the cursed chest and have men open it. I will pay you greatly."

The American agreed and he knew where the chest, Imhotep had referred to, was. He quickly got the chest and told a group of men that he had some treasure in it but couldn't get it open. They agreed to help him open it and as the American left to get a hammer the men got it opened. Imhotep then appeared and killed the men for full regeneration.

After he had found himself decent close he decided that he no long needed the American and that all he would do was bug him about the treasure. He took him out of the crowed market and killed him in the alleyway. After that he had to find out where the woman that got away was so he could bring back his love.


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Feelings

**Chapter 3**

Evy finally went to bed around 2 am. When she got there, Rick was fast asleep with a book on his chest. She wanted to tell him about her feelings about Imhotep but she knew that he would probably leave her, so she kept it to herself.

The next morning the door bell rang but no body heard it. They were all still sleeping. Evy finally got up to get the door and was surprised to see that Imhotep had returned. Ardeth walked into the house to talk to her about it.

"He has come back for you Evelyn. He wants to exchange your life for Anck-Su-Namun so he can be with her."

Evy was happy but sad at the same time. On one hand he was back on the other he was going to kill her.

"Ardeth, I have to tell you something and you have to promise me that you won't tell Rick." Ardeth swore not to tell Rick and Evy went on, "I fell in love with Imhotep. When he had first showed up I didn't want him to live long enough to kill anyone but after awhile I started to like him and then it became love. I'm not saying that I am glad he killed those men but I can't help but love him."

"Evelyn, you know he has no love for you. It is only for the one that he was cursed for and it will always be for Anck-Su-Namun."

"I know but that's the way I feel. I don't care if he doesn't love me, I love him. The problem is that I also love Rick."

"You should stay with Rick. Imhotep is a dangerous man, you don't belong with him. Rick is your destiny."

Evy knew all that Ardeth was saying but she also knew that she wanted Imhotep. She was so confused on what she should do. She heard Rick coming down the stairs and told Ardeth again not to mention any of this to Rick.

"Oh god, what are you doing here?" Rick knew that the only reason Ardeth would be here was if Imhotep had been brought back, "Let me guess, he's back isn't he?"

"Yes my friend and he's after…"

"Let me guess again, Evy?"

"Yes, he has come to…"

"Capture her so he can bring back his dead girlfriend."

"Rick, stop interrupting him. He should be aloud to speak."

"Why when I know what he's going to say. The only time he's here is if Imhotep is back and he's coming for you." Rick said trying to stay calm.

"He isn't far from here. He knows that you live here Evelyn so you must leave at once." Ardeth warned.

"We have to get out of here. If he knows where you are he will be able to get to you easier. Let's get to packing." Rick quickly ran upstairs but Evy didn't follow him. She knew that he would probable pack for her if she wasn't up there in five minutes which gave her more time to talk to Ardeth about her problem.

"I can't tell you to stop loving him but I can tell you that if you love him you should go for it. Rick will always be here."

"He might not want me back if I do the though. I could see both of them at the same time, but Rick would find out."

"I don't know what to tell you Evy. I don't know what you want me to tell you. It is your life not mine."

"What would you do?"

"I would go with the one I loved the most."

Evy didn't know who she loved more though. She wished that her feelings would just make up their mind but it wasn't that easy. Later that day, as they sat down at supper, Jonathan started to open his big mouth.

"Evy what was that about you loving Imhotep. I heard you and Ardeth talking about it"

Evy tried to cover up, "I have no clue what your talking about. Why would I love Imhotep? I'm with the man that I love." She looked at Rick and gave him a smile but he didn't smile back, "What's wrong Rick?"

"I heard the same conversation that Jonathan heard. What is this about you having feelings for Imhotep?"

"Rick, please don't be like this."

"Fine, we'll talk after supper, in bed."

Jenny ate her supper at the normal pace but Rick and Jonathan ate faster than normal. Rick wanted to find out what this was all about and Jonathan just wanted to be nosey. Evy, how ever, was in no hurry to finish. She finally finished and was regretting that she talked to Ardeth about that in the house. Evy and Rick went to bed after a few minutes cleaning up.

"Now, let's talk. What was this whole thing about you and Imhotep?"

"Rick I don't want to talk about it."

"Evy, I want to know. If you want to stay on the good side you will talk to me about it." Rick was getting very impatient with Evy at this point. He wanted to know what she was talking to Ardeth about.

"Fine. When we were at Hamunaptra, after I had awoken Imhotep and he regenerated, I saw him as he was. I fell in love with him because he was a great person to me." At that Rick decided that he should sleep in a different room. Evy tried to stop him and talk but Rick had heard enough to last a life time.


	4. Chapter 4: Rick's Leave Taking

**Chapter 4**

Rick packed up his stuff and put it in the car. He wasn't leaving Evy just taking sometime away from her. He wanted her to make up her mind and decide who she wanted to be with.

"Why are you doing this?" Evy asked but Rick just stared at her for a while and put the rest of his stuff in the car.

"Were the hell is he going?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know he won't tell me. I told him about me and Imhotep and he got all mad."

"Well he shouldn't be mad because you married him and stayed with him through every thing."

"This wouldn't have happened if you would have kept your mouth shut at dinner. You didn't have to blurt it out in front of every body." Evy looked at Jonathan with a mixture of emotion on her face.

Rick was finally done packing his stuff and got in the car. Evy tried to plead with him one more time but Rick didn't say a thing to her. As he pulled out of the drive way a man came walking up the sidewalk behind his car. Rick hit the brakes not wanting to kill the person then stuck his head out the window and started to curse at him for blocking the driveway.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL RUN YOU OVER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Rick was furious with this person but when he realized who it was he calmed down and finished backing down the drive.

Ardeth came up to Evy to give her news on Imhotep's where abouts but saw that she wasn't in the mood nor in the right place to be talking about this.

"May we go inside to talk Evelyn?" Ardeth asked trying to get Evy to move inside so he could talk to her in private without the neighbors staring at them.

"Sure. Nothing you can tell me right now can make me any more depressed than I am." Evy was sure that he couldn't say anything more depressing because Rick had left after she told him about her love for Imhotep.

After moving inside, Ardeth was waiting for the right moment to bring up the subject of Imhotep. He knew that after all that she would need her space and time to cool down and get into a mood to where he wouldn't be afraid of bringing it up. They sat there just staring into the abyss when Jonathan came walking, being nosey of course, wanting to find out more about the situation with Imhotep.

"So what did you want to talk about Ardeth?" Evy broke the silence. For her it was too quite and she didn't much like silence unless she was working or reading a book.

"Imhotep is here in London to find you. He wants to bring you back and try to resurrect Anck-Su-Namun as I said earlier…"

"You mean as Rick said." Evy commented.

"Yes, well, He is also here to try and regain your love so he has no problems with you and can take you to the City of the Dead with out a fight."

"Don't worry Evy, I won't let him take you back to that reached place. He'll have to kill me to do it." Jonathan was trying to be heroic but Evy knew that he would find someplace to hide while Imhotep took her back to the city to get his girlfriend back. She knew that she would die while Jonathan was nice and comfy in her house.

"No Jonathan, I'm not going to ask you to go with me this time. I want to face Imhotep by my self so he knows that I don't need help." Evy was also going to say that she was going to tell Imhotep her true feelings for him but knew not to tell her brother that.

"You must hurry my friend. The High Priest will be here in less than 3 days."

"What do you mean less than 3 days? How could he be here in less than 3 days? He has to fully regenerate before he can come after me." Evy looked at Ardeth puzzled.

"He is already fully regenerated. He has had help along the way. An American Egyptologist found the book."

"Why is it always Americans?" Jonathan said with a little sarcasm to try and cheer his sister up.

"Jonathan please. It isn't always Americans. Well it is but that's not the point. The point is he is coming for me and will be here soon."

"Sooner than you think Evelyn. Since he is regenerated, nothing can stop Imhotep. He has already boarded a ship to London. He will be here within 1 day. You only have tomorrow to decide what you are going to do. If you can not figure it out by then I am afraid that him and his accomplice will kill anyone and every one in his way including your brother."

"Leave me out of this. I have no part in this whole thing." Jonathan had stopped is heroic act and started his coward act.

"Jonathan!" Evy yelled. She was getting tired of him always ending up in the conversation. He was getting really annoying and she wanted him to know it.

"I'll just go find out what Jenny's doing." Evy looked at him as if to say 'You do that'

"I wish I would have never found that book. I wish that I never met Imhotep."

"Well we did try to stop you but you didn't know what you were doing at the time. It wasn't all your fault Evelyn, Rick could have said nothing about Hamunaptra."

"Yeah but, then again Jonathan could have kept his hands out of other peoples pockets. He never can mind his own business." Ardeth shot Evy a little smile. He knew that this was true and he also knew that Jonathan would never change.

"That is what makes your brother unique. He is a nosey drunk but a very loving brother. At least he will stay with you through thick and thin." Ardeth said remembering what Rick had just done.

"Your right about one thing, he will always be with me only because he can't find his own place to live." Evy made a little giggle.

After talking to Ardeth awhile, Evy knew what she was going to do. She would tell Imhotep about her love for him. If he would have a good reaction to this, which she knew he wouldn't, she would at least get it out of her system and she might be able to go on with her life. If he had a bad reaction, she would not give up her life with out a big fight. When they were done talking, Evy escorted Ardeth to the door and then went to bed, alone. She didn't like the thought that Rick wouldn't be there with her to comfort her if she had a bad dream or needed someone to talk to. She thought of calling Rick but quickly realized that she had no idea where he was. She closed her eyes just to think of places he could be but before she knew it she was asleep in the middle of the bed where her and Rick would cuddle together almost every night.

Jonathan was still awake talking to Jenny about his sister's problem but Jenny just wanted to get some sleep so when she did listen she nodded or said 'Yes she should'. After a couple of hours Jenny was asleep too but Jonathan couldn't get any sleep thinking about his sister's dilemma. Her decision wasn't only going to effect her and Rick it was going to hit Jonathan as well. On one hand Jonathan would still have Jenny by his side but on the other if Imhotep felt the same way about Evy he would have him as a brother-in-law and Jonathan would prefer Rick over Imhotep. As Evy had done, Jonathan slowly closed his eyes thinking about what his sister would do or say to Imhotep when and if she met him and Jonathan fell asleep, finally joining the two women in the house.


	5. Chapter 5: Imhotep Finds Evy

**Chapter 5**

The next morning all three people got up together. Jonathan was the first to leave his bedroom to make his way to the kitchen to get something to eat. He was still thinking about what Evy had to decide to do today. Evy and Jenny joined him as he started to make himself some bacon and eggs.

"Are we getting any of that?" Jenny said with a smile on her face. She expected Jonathan to complain as he always did when she had asked for some food but this time he just went to the refrigerator and grad a couple more eggs and a few more strips of bacon.

"How much do you want?" Jonathan asked looking in the direction of the girls.

"I'll take one egg and 3 slices of bacon, please." Jenny said with politeness

"I don't think I want bacon and eggs today. I'll go for some pancakes if you want to make that." Evy looked at Jonathan, she too thought that Jonathan was going to turn her request into a job that was too big for him but he got out the pancakes and put them on the skillet for his sister.

"Ok, what's wrong with you?" Jenny asked starting to get concerned and a little scared by Jonathan's behavior.

"Nothings wrong. It's just that Rick's not here to make breakfast so I will have to take over that responsibility and make sure that my loving wife and my baby sister eat." Jonathan said, partly lying. He did have to make sure they ate but he wasn't fixing them breakfast just because Rick was gone. He fixed it because he knew that his sister was going through allot right now and he loved his wife.

After they finished their breakfast Jonathan sat down with Evy, asking Jenny to leave them so they could talk in private.

"Have you come to your decision on what you are going to do about Imhotep?"

"I don't want to talk about that right now Jonathan. I'm worried about Rick. I want him back, it's lonely sleeping with no one to comfort you at night."

"Do you want me to try and find him for you?" Jonathan was trying to help his sister any way that he could.

"How? You don't know where he is and neither do I. It would take us more than just today to find him."

"I could check all the hotels. There's only twenty or so in the area. I could also check the local bars to see if they have had him walk in."

Evy thought about it for awhile, "I guess you could try to find him, but try to do it before I leave with…" Evy stopped her self before she said what she planned to do.

"Before you leave with..?" Jonathan tried to get her to finish her sentence but Evy just went on about finding Rick.

Jonathan started to call the hotels that he could find in the phone book. After about an hour Jonathan finally found a hotel that had a room checked out to a Mr. Richard O'Connell. When Jonathan told Evy, she leapt off the sofa and ran to the car only to remember that Rick took the car. She had started to think that she would never see Rick again when a man drove up to their house. Evy didn't know him but could tell right away that he was there for her. Another man stepped out of the car and she recognized him as soon as he looked up.

"Evy get away, stay way from that man." Jonathan shouted but it was no use. The man had swept her into the car and drove off before Jonathan could get to her.

It seemed as though they drove forever before the man told the drive to stop the car.

"I know you have something to tell me Nefertiri. May I ask what it is?" Imhotep's voice rang through Evy's ears.

"I won't tell you till I know where we are going." Evy demanded

"I am taking you to my home here in London. We will wait there until I get the word from my men that they have found Anck-Su-Namun, then we will journey to Hamunaptra."

"Thank you for telling me. I will tell you what you want to know when we get to your home till then don't try anything funny."

When they made it to Imhotep's home, the driver ran over to open Evy's door. When Evy got out she was astonished to see that Imhotep had a home that was more like a mansion. They went inside and Imhotep asked her again to tell him what she wanted to tell him the whole time she was around him.

"I love you. I know it's absurd but it's true. When we first met after your regeneration, I fell so deeply in love with you even though you were going to try and kill me I couldn't help to feel something for you." She had finally admitted her feelings to him as she thought she would. Now came his reaction to what she had said.

"I do not deny that I too felt something for you but it would never be. I am bound to one love, Anck-Su-Namun."

"I know but can we just get over that and say that we have expressed our feeling for each other and get on with our lives."

"I intend to get on with my life by ending yours. That is the way it has to be."

"But I love you and I still do. I even told Rick that I did and he has left me. You're the only one I can look forward to being with." Evy started to cry as she thought of Rick. She still wished none of this happened.

"Leave us." Imhotep told the man that had drove them to the house.

He got close to Evy and started to wipe the tears from her cheeks. She wasn't sure of his intentions so she back up a bit. He leaned in to kiss her and she didn't resist. He took her to the bed and laid her down as he started to undress her. She was a little nervous at first but she eventually calmed down.


	6. Chapter 6: The Death of a Monster

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Evy found her self waking up alone again. This was no surprise to her, this is how she woke up since Rick had left her. Imhotep entered the room to get her.

"I have a message from one of my men that says they have found the body. We must leave for Hamunaptra so I may resurrect her." Evy looked at him with shock. Had last night met nothing to him? After she had given herself to him he was still going to kill her.

Mean while, Jonathan had found Rick and even managed to talk to him. He told him that Imhotep had taken Evy away to Hamunaptra to bring his girlfriend back.

"What am I suppose to do, Jonathan? Evy has feelings for Imhotep and she obviously doesn't care about me any more. She doesn't even talk to me about what's bothering her." Rick pushed Jonathan aside to go back to his room but Jonathan grabbed Rick's arm and pulled him back.

"You may walk away from my sister but you won't walk away from me. She needs you now just like she always needed you. She loves you, you just haven't given her the chance to show you that she loves you. Now Rick, I don't care if you think that you can just walk away from all this and be done with it but know this, my sister died because you wouldn't do anything about it." Rick looked at Jonathan admiring his braveness.

"Why don't you go do something about it?" Rick said with a very straight tone.

"Because I don't want to marry her. Yes, I know your little secret Rick. Before Evy told you about Imhotep, you planned on popping the question but you didn't, you just ran off to feel sorry for your self because you thought she cared more about Imhotep than she does for you. If you're going to be like this then I guess I have to change my mind and say that I would rather have Imhotep as a brother-in-law than having a coward that wouldn't even go after the woman he loved." With that Rick punched Jonathan. He wasn't to happy with what Jonathan had said but some of it was true. He did want to marry her and he didn't give her a chance to show how she truly felt for him. Jonathan got back up on his feet and walked out of the hotel. He now knew that Rick would be no help and that he would have to go after his sister alone. Just as he was about to get in the car he heard Rick calling for him.

"I'm sorry I punched you. I want to save your sister but I don't know if she wants to be saved." Rick looked at Jonathan with a worried look.

"Well get in the damn car and we can go find out. We might have to pick Ardeth up on the way though." With that the two men left to find Ardeth. Little did they now that Ardeth was at the scene already. Waiting to find out if any one would come to help him destroy evil again.

Imhotep, Evy, and the driver made it to the alter that Evy knew to well. Laying beside it was the mummified body of Anck-Su-Namun, waiting to be resurrected. Imhotep laid Evy on the alter and closed the shackles around her wrist and ankles. Evy wasn't putting up a fight because she had lost both of her loves and was to the point were she thought that she had nothing to live for. The driver handed the Book of the Dead to his commander and he started to read the inscription. Imhotep was about to raise Anck-Su-Namun's soul when Rick ran in and stopped the ritual. He grabbed the book and ran to Jonathan. Jonathan took the book as Rick went to help Evy.

"This is the last time you will interrupt me. You shall die here and now." Imhotep said walking toward Rick. Rick tried to run but there was no where for him to run to. Imhotep picked him up by his throat as he did last time and Rick was loosing air fast.

Evy was still shackled to the table next to the mummified body when Jonathan came down to help her. He had gotten all the restraints off of Evy when Imhotep dropped Rick's body to the ground. Evy gasped as she saw the man that she was actually in love with fall to the ground lifeless. It was then she realized that Rick was the one she was suppose to be with. She knew that she had to kill Imhotep once and for all but she didn't have the gold book to help her. As Imhotep made his way to Jonathan, Evy quickly ducked to the side to avoid being thrown across the room.

_How am I suppose to kill this thing. _Evy thought to herself then it came to her. If she could some how get Imhotep near the pool of liquid goo she could easily push him in and end his life. After Jonathan had gotten away Imhotep was fixed on getting Evy back on the alter and bringing back his beloved. Imhotep was now at the right position to fall into the goo but she wasn't able to get him in it. He grabbed her and put her back on the alter.

Jonathan was still trying to figure out where he was when he found a statue of a ancient Magi. Jonathan then got a brilliant idea. He would summon the Magi to kill the priest. _But how do I do it. I don't have the Book of the Living. _ Jonathan was dumbfounded by this riddle. He then found some hieroglyphs on the side of the statue. Being the curious one he started to read them. All of a sudden a door opened to his left. He, again, found him self trying to figure out where it went. When he made it to the end of the room, he was aw struck by want he say. Piles of gold every where, and it was all his. He noticed one of the swords that was not on the floor but on a stand. As he read through the hieroglyphs on the stand he realized that he was the one that was going to kill Imhotep. He grabbed the sword and went to where Imhotep had Evy. He was almost finished with the spell, all he had to do was kill Evy and his love would be with him forever. Jonathan ran to try and beat him before he could kill her. He flung the sword above his head and came down on Imhotep with it. When Imhotep turned around he fell to the ground and pulled on Jonathan's pants leg. With the other hand he stabbed Jonathan with the knife he was holding and fell the rest of the way and died. Jonathan screamed out in pain. The knife had traveled through his leg out the other side. He too fell to the floor as Anck-Su-Namun's soul went back to the underworld.

"Jonathan are you ok?" Evy said worried that her brother had died.

"Yeah just a little beat up. How are you?"

"I would be better if you get me off this alter."

"Yeah, Yeah, calm down."

Jonathan slowly got up trying not to stand on his injured leg and released Evy.

"Oh my god Jonathan. We need to get you to a hospital right now."

"You need to check on Rick first then we can go to the hospital." Jonathan was trying to avoid the hospital entirely but knew that he had to go.

As Evy made her way to Rick she noticed that he wasn't moving. She started to cry as she knelt down beside him. She laid across his body with her head in her arms when she heard his heart beating.

"He's not dead. HE'S NOT DEAD." Evy screamed at Jonathan who had obviously got the message the first time. Evy started to do CPR and it worked. Rick came to and found himself looking upon the most beautiful woman he had every seen.

"I couldn't live without you. I guess Jonathan was the one that saved you this time." Rick shot Evy a small smile as he got up. He felt a little dizzy but it quickly wore off.

"You late." Jonathan said sarcastically as he saw Ardeth walk into the room. "We could have used your help. Didn't know how to kill him till I found this sword."

"I see you found the sword of Isis. The only weapon forged by man that can kill the creature."

"Why is that?" Jonathan asked puzzled.

"The gods blessed the sword so in a way it is a immortal weapon given to the mortal world to kill Imhotep."


	7. Chapter 7: Evy's Chance

**Chapter 7**

As Evy, Rick, and Jonathan, who was still in pain, made there way to Cairo to get to a hospital, Evy could help but wonder if Rick would take her back. _Should I tell him what I have done or would he go off and leave me again. _Evy thought and thought. After dropping Jonathan off at the hospital Evy and Rick found a hotel to stay in for the night.

"We'll leave in the morning and go back home."

"Are you going to go back to your hotel?"

"Why would I? Your brother made me see that I need to give you a chance to show how much you love me. I have always cut you off before you could tell me but I am going to let you tell me now."

"Rick there's something I need to tell you. When Imhotep and I arrived at his house in London, we made love together. I know that you'll be mad at me forever now so if you want to move out totally I understand" Evy didn't want to look at Rick. She was too ashamed about what she did.

"I have to admit that I am upset at that but that won't make me leave you. You were confused and didn't know what to do. You thought you loved him and you did for awhile. Please tell me that you have gotten over him now though." Rick looked at Evy waiting for an answer from her.

"Yes. He is gone now any way, besides I have you to keep me safe now." She kissed Rick on his lips and walked to their room. When Rick got there he wanted to propose to her but couldn't find the courage to do it. Jonathan walked in on him trying to figure out what he was going to say. He stood there looking at Rick when he finally got tired of seeing him go up and down from one knee to standing up.

"Just say, Evy I love you and always will. I have a very important question to ask you and I know I may be moving a little fast but here it goes. Evelyn Carnahan will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. O'Connell"

Taking Jonathans advise, Rick made his way to the bed room where Evy was reading a book. He didn't want to inturpt her reading but at the same time he wanted to get it over with so he could take the rejection.

"Evy, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What do you need?" Evy put her book aside and looked at Rick with her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you. You know that right?"

"Yes I do. I want you to know that I love you and always will even though I did some bad things."

"That doesn't matter to me anymore now that I know that you don't have feelings for him. Any way what I am trying to say is, Evy will you marry me and become Mrs. O'Connell." Rick braced himself for the reaction.

"Absolutely!" Evy shouted. "I wouldn't think of any one else I would rather grow old with."

Rick jumped up and gave Evy a big hug and a kiss. He was so happy that he tripped himself and fell on top of her on the bed.

"Moving fast aren't we Mr. O'Connell." Evy said with a smile on her face. Rick kissed her again.

"That can wait till after we're married." Rick said thinking that that's how all women were.

Evy started to unbutton his shirt, "Or it could happen now if you wanted it to." Rick was surprised to see that Evy was moving fast than he was. After they both were full undressed they began to make love.

The next morning Evy and Rick went to the local church to get married. Evy in a wedding gown, Rick in a tux, and Jonathan in what ever he wore the past few days. He didn't have any money to rent him a tux and Rick and Evy didn't say anything about it all though Rick did shoot him a couple of bad look.

"Can we go home now?" Jonathan pleaded after the wedding.

"Sure unless you want to do something honey." Evy said now referring to Rick as "HONEY"

"Nope. I want to go to my own house, get into my own bathtub and take a long hot bath."

As they went for the ship that was leaving for England they were stopped by the American Egyptologist.

"Prince Imhotep will be back and he will get you. I promise you that." Rick didn't like the way he was talking to his wife and the only thing he knew to do was to hit him. Rick hit him hared enough to nock him off the dock and into the water.

"Ready to go hun?" Rick asked as Evy looked up at him with a smile.

"Yes I am. Thank you for that."

"No problem. That's what I'm here for."

Rick and Evy got home two days later to find that they had gifts from friends.

"How did everyone know about us getting married?" Evy and Rick said together as they slowly turned to look at Jonathan.

"So I told Jenny to tell every one it's a good thing. Maybe they sent something we can actually use around here."

After opening their gifts and eating dinner everyone went to bed knowing that the ordeal was over. Evy never thought about Imhotep again except when she had dreams and memories of the night they slept together but that wasn't something she would live down and forget. Rick and Evy slept as they normally did and Evy couldn't have been happier to have Rick back again. Jenny and Jonathan couldn't sleep that night though. Jonathan was still thinking about the whole thing that happened to Evy just 2 days ago. Jenny tried to get his attention focused on her but it was no use. She eventually gave up and went to sleep. Jonathan laid on his pillow, again, slowly drifting to sleep. Every thing was going to be alright. They would all live happily ever after. Then again it wouldn't hurt to go on another adventure every now and then just to find new artifacts and help build up Evy's new library, which she owned herself, and find more items that would lead to trouble like the Bracelet of Anubis.

Author Note: There is no such thing to my knowledge called the Sword of Isis. I made it up so I don't want to be hounded about historically correct, and yes I did make a lead into The Mummy Returns by hinting at the Bracelet of Anubis.


End file.
